


Pink and Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pink and Blue

Ever since you stepped out of the limo you were overwhelmed. Auradon is just so different to the Isle. A fact unearthed by the hundreds of curious eyes staring at you in one cohesive mass. Unnerving to say the least. Paired with the pastel colour scheme and chirpy voices, it's a new pace of life that you still have to get used to. 

Luckily enough, you have been able to flee the numerous crowds of gawking princes and princesses by sheltering in your new room. While Mal and Evie (two faces you clearly remember from the Isle) showed you in, they were quick to leave you once the lone bag of clothes and supplies were dumped on the floor. That's fine by you, you don't need their assurances that Auradon will be better for you, not at all. 

Sure, the room looks so much better than your room behind a curtain in Hades' cave, but it fits like a ripping glove. Plus, you already know that it's going to be a struggle to fit in - heck, you hardly even fitted in back on the Isle. That's what being a demigod entails. 

Sat on the pink bedspread; staring into the void and mindlessly fiddling with zip of your singular bag, you are nonetheless startled once the door to the room is flung open. You flinch. Instantly reminded of how your father would enter your home when in one of his - frequent - rages. Even though you know it's impossible for him to be here, in Auradon, you still steel yourself for an outburst. 

Yet as your gaze snaps to the door, you are surprised to find a girl of slight stature (dressed in pink to boot) glaring at you in fiery fury. This, this is the reaction you knew you would garner. As luck would have it, the girl - from the empty bed beside yours - could be a potential roommate. 

"Are you actually kidding me, Ben? You promised that you wouldn't put any of those Isle kids in with me!"

"Audrey I -" the King pops into the room behind her, shooting both you and her frantic, apologetic glances. 

Yet, this Audrey girl doesn't let him finish. "But low and behold, here one is! A grungey, punk nobody who is cluttering up my room!" 

"Cluttering up your room? With one bag?" With one sneer, Mal also enters the room; with Evie tottering in behind her. 

"Audrey, please, Y/N needs a room and this is the only one available. Be reasonable Audrey." Evie chides, crossing her arms like some teacher. 

The tension in the room is simmering. Each party exchanging bladed looks across the room. If this was the Isle, a dagger would have already been thrown by now. In fact, the tension is almost electrified.

"Maybe you should all stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" You pipe up, slinking off the bed and sauntering over to the group.

Armour intact. No words can hurt you. Right?

Your roomate's eyes snap to you: already distrustful and accusing. Despite the pink and the snobbish aura, this girl could've cut it on the Isle. Mal wouldn't have bothered making enemies with someone who didn't command some form of respect. That's something you can understand for sure. It's enough to make you raise your guard just that little bit higher.

"You don't get to speak here. This doesn't concern you." The words taste like poison and clearly meant to be delivered as so.

"Doesn't concern me?" You raise a blue brow, "You must be joking! I always knew that Auradonians have more air in their heads then brains but seriously! How does this not concern me?" 

Behind Audrey's shoulder, you can see Mal and Evie smirk at each other. Once Isle, always Isle. 

"Well, what would you know about having things concerning you? You're just some nobody from the Isle!" 

"Hey, let's not trade insults." Ben breaks in, physically as well as through the conversation. 

You remain glaring at your potential roommate; almost threatening to lean over Ben's outstretched arm and slap the prissy princess. Again, you would've done worse had you been on the Isle. One leer could compromise survival back home. But hopefully, not here. 

In the silence that follows, you hear Evie murmur to Mal: "It's blue versus pink." 

"What to do... what to do." Ben mutters under his breath, hurriedly looking between yourself and Audrey.

"Send me back to the Isle." You snarl. 

"No one is going back to the Isle." Ben and Evie exclaim in sync. 

Both yourself and Audrey seem to deflate a bit. 

"How about you both give rooming tigether a go for a week and if it doesn't work out, we'll reconfigure the rooming arrangements. Okay?" Evie says; all in that gentle, soothing tone of hers.

Just like a plaster covering a cut, all interested parties are nodding in agreement. A simple token of compromise. That's all it takes... hopefully. But can an intense dislike, fostered on near sight and reputation, ever become anything else? 

"Fine." Audrey bites out; while you merely nod in reply. 

All you need is to survive a week. Just seven days of living, studying and breathing in the same confined space as this blonde bimbo. You can do this, can't you?

\-------  
Three days in. Seventy-two hours of being in the same vicinity of Audrey - who, by all accounts, seems to be the perfect princess she promised to be. So much so, that you've just decided to stay out of her way. Yet, there's no way to avoid her at night. When you're both laying in your separate beds, just trying to ignore the pricking, awkward tension.

It's the same scenario tonight. While the lights have been turned out long past, sleep is evading you. Surprise surprise. Tossing and turning, it's too cold with the sheets off and too hot with them on. Nothing is seemingly allowing you to get to sleep. 

But it's seemingly a trouble shared with your roommate, Audrey. As you lay there, head under your pillows, you can still hear her sobbings. It's been this way since Ben announced his engagement to Mal. Seemingly someone hasn't got over being snubbed. Understandably.

Despite her brave and argumentative exterior, it's easy to see that she is wounded and still hurting. As well as the fact that no one else is helping her patch herself up. You can relate to that. Even though the Isle has deep layers of trauma, no one would ever - or will ever - sort out a group therapy session. It's this thought that spurs you to sit up and to call across the room: "Are you okay?" 

Almost instantly the crying stops. Instead, Audrey vehemently sniffs as she turns her beside lamp on before looking over at you. The same old mistrust burning in her eyes. 

"Do I look okay to you?" She snaps, before turning away from your prying eyes. 

Sighing softly, you rub your eyes before pushing back the covers. It's time to shed the tough act from the Isle and here's the first step in the journey: being emotionally available for someone else. Just because no one has ever done it for you, you shouldn't just let this harmful cycle continue. 

Padding across the room, the change in temperature is evident. With the more steps between you and your bed, the more goosebumps raise upwards on your arms. Lovely, you already miss your bed. 

"You don't look okay." You reply bluntly, hovering beside her beside awkwardly. 

Turning back to face you, Audrey looks at with a mix of confusion and outright shock. "What are you doing, Y/N?" 

"Can I sit?" You try to crack your face into a small, conspirital smile. 

The smile must work, as she merely nods and scoots over; leaving you a space on the cherry pink bedspread. Slowly, almost tenderly, you sit next to her - not wanting to scare the anger back out of her.

"What is the problem?" You say, avoiding looking at her as sits up.

"It's just, it's everywhere. Constant reminders." She mutters, also avoiding looking at you. 

"What is?" 

"Ben and Mal. Mal and Ben." She finally looks at you. Desperate and raw.

"I cannot go anywhere in Auradon without seeing them together, in love and happy. It's soul crushing, it honestly is. Then I have my own family blaming me for tarnishing the family name! I can't control who falls in and out with me and how has it crushed our reputation anyway?" As she starts speaking, she seems at a loss on how to stop. 

"Everyone looks at me as if I'm the bad guy. But I'm just young and angry. I'm not trying to start a political war!" As she exclaims the last point, she looks over at you as if to make sure you buy her justification. 

"That's something I can relate to." You say, shifting away from her intense gaze. 

"My whole life I've been paying for my father's actions. Trapped in a place where no one gave two shits about me, not even my own father. Then to come to a place where everyone has been given everything they have ever needed or wanted on a silver platter and to be grateful, grateful, to be given their sloppy seconds. Yet, I can't resent them for anything and everything they have got in absolute droves. It's exhausting. I'm young, exhausted and angry... so, I get it Audrey, I really do." 

You sigh, rubbing your temples. All the while, Audrey looks on with you with some sort of sympathy. It's strange, you've gone from not speaking to each other to pouring your hearts out. But then, all it takes is one sleepless night. 

"I'm never going to get to sleep now." You sigh, tipping your head back to look at the sickenly ornate ceiling. 

"Come sit next to me then," Audrey offers, softly patting the bedspread beside her. 

"Are you sure?" You meet her eyes in surprise. 

"Well, we practically know each other's emotional weaknesses now... so sure." 

You meet Audrey's hesitant smile with your own, appreciating the olive branch being offered to you. Slowly, but ever so surely, you move to sit next to her. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" You ask, fiddling with the edge of the covers.

"Tell me about the Isle and life there." 

And so, you do.


End file.
